


Aftermath

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [10]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Anxious!Jensen, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content (very brief), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, emotional!Jensen, hurt!Jared, supportive!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: It’s Saturday and Jared never misses his favorite act…until tonight.(This is a companion piece to "Lucky." I've taken that story, flipped it over, and have written it from Jensen's POV.) **Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series. Because this is a companion piece, you may want to read "Lucky" first, but I don't think you necessarily have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I promised a background story to the Js. I WILL be writing that, but this one had to be written first. Yes, it did :) I hope you enjoy it!!  
>   
>   
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai) and [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick betas and helpful suggestions. You ladies are awesome!  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------  
>   
> **Possible Trigger Warning for car accidents.**  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> 

 

 

The house was packed tonight. It was so packed that Jensen was actually starting to wonder if there were a few fire codes being broken as he looked around the club from his seat at the bar. Clearly, the classic rock theme Jeff had going on this week had been a good decision.

It wasn’t often that he was able to dance to his favorite genre of music—usually Jeff and Felicia requested that the dancers keep their song choices narrowed down to the current and the popular titles—and he was excited for tonight’s set. When they had had their Monday morning staff meeting, Jeff had tossed the idea onto the table. All of the guys had been on board—and Jensen had known right away what he was going to dance to: AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_. He couldn’t wait to hear Jared’s thoughts after the show tonight.

Speaking of Jared, Jensen had hardly seen the man all week—and he missed him.

In the early mornings when Jared left for work, he would kiss a still sleeping Jensen goodbye. When he came home late at night, he would find a tuckered out Jensen cocooned in a pile of warm blankets in their bed. By then, both of them would be too tired to do more than wrap their arms around each other, tangle their legs together, and just pass out.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

All Jensen could think of was Misha had better not miss his damn flight back from whatever foreign part of the world he was taking his walkabout in. But, realistically, Jensen knew he couldn’t blame just Misha. It was Jared’s fault, too. Now that the company had a secure, and successful, footing, they—Misha and Jared—had to learn how to pass some of the burden off to other people in the company. (JTP Holdings had a number of capable people working there. Hell, Jensen had helped Jared go through the resumes.) But they were both too stubborn to do so; they were too hands-on.

Jensen drained the last of his drink. He’d been sitting at the bar chatting with Steve on and off between Steve’s customers. There were still about forty-five minutes left before he was expected on stage which meant Jensen had about fifteen minutes left before he had to get ready. He glanced at his phone which was resting on the bar in front of him. Jared hadn’t called. Jensen knew Jared wouldn’t miss the show, but still…

As he was looking at the phone, it lit up and Jared’s name came up on the caller I.D. _Finally._

“Hey. You on your way?” Jensen said, bypassing the standard hello in his anxiety.

Steve was standing in front of Jensen mixing a drink for someone. He looked up. “’S that Jay?” he asked.

Jensen nodded.

Steve leaned over the bar, just enough so Jared could hear him over the noise of the crowd, and yelled, “Tell that fuckin’ douche to get his ass out of that office and get a life, man!”

Jensen grinned. Jared must have been amused as well because he could hear him chuckling through the line.

“Yeah,” Jared replied, “I just have to lock up and stop by Seb's to grab a bite to eat. You know I wouldn't miss a show.”

Jensen put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. “Get outta here and go make me a Southern Screw, you nosy bastard,” he said to Steve, raising his voice so as to be heard over the noise of the club. And then he took his hand away from the phone so he could talk to Jared again. “I’ve really missed you this week, Jared.”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry.”

Steve set Jensen’s drink down in front of him. Jensen mouthed a quick thank you before Steve headed off to help handle the growing line of bar goers.

“I’m not looking for an apology. ‘Cause you’re gonna make it up to me. Tonight. In bed. We’re goin’ straight home after the show and you’re gonna fuck me into the mattress. I wanna still be feelin’ you in the morning.”

Jensen heard the near silent “Fuck” from his husband and grinned as he picked up his glass, swirled the liquid once, and then took a long refreshing drink from it. That’s the reaction he was going for. He wanted Jared all hot and bothered for later. Fuck, Jensen was all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

“Yeah. Shit, Jens, go get ready. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Oh, I promise…you will.” Jensen laughed.

Jared was going to like the new leather pants Jensen was planning to wear for the show. They were a pretty awesome find in his opinion. Being in the industry as long as he’d been, Jensen knew where to find the good stuff.

“Love you.”

Jensen could practically hear the smile in Jared’s voice. “Love you more,” he replied as he licked the sweet tang of orange juice with a hint of peaches and vodka from his lips.

And then Jared was gone, hopefully packing up to leave shortly as he’d promised.

Jensen quickly finished his drink and got up to go change. He threw a wave at Steve when the man looked up and saw him heading off into the crowd toward the dressing rooms.

::*::*::*::

Jensen touched up the last of his make-up. He’d chosen to go with the black eyeliner and kohl for this set; it really brought the green of his eyes out…or at least that’s what he’d been told. It went well with the black leather of his pants and the silver lacing running up the sides of them. He’d also run a fine dusting of glitter through the short spikes of his hair to round off the look.

He stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror. His eyes moved over the lean and muscled length of his body. Yeah, he looked fucking good if he did say so himself. The nearly see-through white t-shirt fit like a glove accenting every defined line of his chest and torso. And the peek-a-boo lacing that ran up the sides of his pants from his ankles to the sides of his ass cheeks really hit the mark. The audience—and Jared—were going to enjoy those.

There was a knock at the door and Jensen looked away from the mirror. “It’s open,” he called out.

Felicia’s head peeked around the door. “Time’s up, pretty boy.” Her eyes grew wide when she took in his outfit. “Wow. Lookin’ good tonight, Jensen. If you weren’t gay…” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Jensen waved her off with a grin. “Yeah, yeah. I bet you say that to all the guys.”

::*::*::*::

Jensen rolled his hips and gripped the pole over his head. He glanced down at Jared’s table and it was still empty. _Where was he?_ Without giving himself away, he let his eyes travel over the rest of the room…but he didn’t see anyone that looked like Jared standing out in the crowd, at least from what he could see in the bright flicker of strobe lights and laser beams.

 _The earth was quaking_  
_My mind was aching_  
_And we were making it_  
_And you shook me all night long_  
_Yeah you shook me all night long_

He didn’t have time to be upset about it. He had a show to do.

He moved across the floor and fell to his knees just inches from the edge of the stage. One particularly brazen brunette gripped his thigh and slid her fingers along the hard flex of muscle before reaching up and tucking a bill into his waistband. Jensen winked at her before leaning back into a long stretch. He dropped a hand to the floor behind him and gave several deep pelvic thrusts before he launched back up to his feet.

 _My mind was aching_  
_And we were making it_  
_And you shook me all night long_  
_Yeah you shook me all night long_  
_Knocked me out I said—_

Jensen was mid-step when Chris suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came running up onto the stage. _What the hell?_ But then Jensen saw the look on the other man’s face. Something was wrong. Jensen glanced at Jared’s empty table, then back at Chris.

_Jared…_

Chris didn’t saying anything as he stuffed Jensen’s discarded shirt into his hands and pulled him down off the stage by his arm, fingers gripping him rather tightly. Jensen vaguely heard the audience booing behind them, but his mind was too full of _Where’s Jared?_ to take much notice.

“Chris,” Jensen started as he was dragged through the sea of twisting and gyrating bodies behind the stocky bouncer. “What… What’s goin’ on? Is it Jared?” Innately, he knew what the answer was. Never in all his life had he seen that look on his best friend’s face. With every step they took, worry sank its claws deeper into his heart.

He blinked and they were out the door crossing the parking lot to Chris’ old Chevy pickup. Chris opened the passenger side door and pushed Jensen inside. “Buckle up.” His words sounded grim to Jensen’s ears. A moment later, Chris was behind the steering wheel and jabbing the key into the ignition. “Just don’t fall apart on me, Jenny. Please.” He glanced at Jensen, bright blue eyes all too serious. “I was on my way back from my break,” he said as he backed the truck out of his reserved space and then threw it into drive, “and Jen…shit…”

“What?” Jensen was near on freaking out now. “Tell me what the _fuck_ is goin’ on, Chris.”

“ _Goddammit_!” Chris cursed as he wiped at his eyes. _Jesus Christ, was he crying?_ Chris cleared his throat and squared his shoulders before replying. “Jared’s been in an accident, Jensen.”

Jensen blinked. He couldn’t have heard that right. “Did you say an accident? Like a car accident?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and kept his focus on the road ahead of them.

He didn’t want to ask, but needed to know. “How bad?”

Chris didn’t need to answer. Not even a block away, the normally lamp-lit street was flooded with red and blue lights and the bright glare of a spotlight lighting up the night.

Jensen’s breath suddenly caught in his throat as the scene opened up before them. He reached out and grabbed the dash in front of him for some semblance of support, knuckles turning white with how tightly he gripped it, as he tracked the scene with wide eyes, first through the windshield and then across the truck through Chris’ window as they drove.

There were several police cruisers and two fire trucks blocking most of it, but Jensen could still see the tangled mess of two cars. He wasn’t even allowed a moment to consider the idea that the twisted remains of the cranberry red Lexus could be someone else’s car, a car that might have _looked_ like Jared’s, because his gaze latched onto the personalized plate on the front bumper: JTP.

The car was resting on its roof and every window looked to have imploded during the impact. The entire driver’s side was caved in and the roof was crumpled like tinfoil. From his vantage point, Jensen could see the shadowed silhouettes of the deployed airbags…and the empty driver’s seat.

“Oh, god. Jared…” Jensen covered his mouth. He felt sick.

“They’ll have taken him to Parkland, Jen. That’s where we’re goin’.”

Jensen closed his eyes when he felt the hot burn of tears. The rest of the world fell away; he felt numb. He didn’t hear the phone call Chris took. He didn’t hear Chris explaining to Steve what was going on. All Jensen could think of was Jared.

_Was he even still alive?_

::*::*::*::

The ride to Parkland Hospital seemed endless. Chris barely had the vehicle in park before Jensen was out the door and running. He burst through the doors of the emergency room and skidded to a stop in front of the service desk.

“My husband…” he said breathlessly. “He was in an accident.”

The elderly woman behind the counter looked up from her computer. Her faded blue eyes flitted over Jensen taking in his appearance. He knew what he looked like—stage dress, make-up, glitter, and tears and snot. And, well, this was Texas, after all. Asking about his husband had put him right out there to be judged by those who were less accepting of his life choices. But he didn’t care. He needed to know Jared was all right.

“Please,” he pleaded. “His name’s Jared Padalecki. P. A. D. A. L. E. C. K. I.,” he spelled Jared’s last name out for her; it was a matter of habit because no one seemed to be able to get it right. Another stray tear slipped down his cheek and he scrubbed it away with the back of his hand.

The woman’s expression shifted, then, became more compassionate. A soft smile warmed her features. “Hang on, sweetie. Let me see what I can find for you.” She typed the information into the computer.

Someone tapped Jensen on the shoulder and he jumped. “Anything?” Chris asked as he stepped up next to him.

Jensen shook his head no. “She’s gotta look it up.”

“Okay,” the woman said. “Here we are…” Her fingers tapped away at her keyboard. “They took him right up to radiology; that’s routine procedure after a car accident. It’ll be a little while before they’re done. I’ll inform the doctor you’re here.” She looked up at Chris then. “Why don’t you two go have a seat. There’s a coffee machine just down the hall.” She pointed toward a hallway to their left.

The last thing Jensen wanted was a drink.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Chris said as he took Jensen by the shoulders and steered him toward the waiting area.

Chris pushed Jensen down into a seat and then took the chair beside him.

“He’s alive, man. That’s all that matters right now. One step at a time.”

Jensen could only nod.

::*::*::*::

_Tick…tick…tick…_

Time passed. The clock above their heads ticked loudly with every passing second. An hour or two or more had turned; Jensen didn’t know how many. At some point, Chris had had a clipboard and a pen. He’d asked Jensen questions relating to Jared and his health and Jensen had numbly provided him with the responses he’d needed.

Jensen sat staring at the floor between his feet. It was blue with flecks of maroon and yellow; the white pattern that ran through it made him dizzy. He hadn’t said a word to Chris since the clipboard had disappeared, lost in thought as he was.

_Was Jared conscious?_

_Was he paralyzed?_

_Did he have any internal bleeding?_

_Did he need surgery?_

_Oh, god, he could still die._

His thoughts played in a repeating loop…over and over and…

“Mr. Padalecki?”

Jensen blinked; his tears had dried up long ago. He saw two sneakered feet a few steps in front of him and he raised his eyes from the floor.

“Ackles,” he said automatically. “Jensen Ackles.”

The man raised his hand to shake Jensen’s; it was warm and firm. “Mr. Ackles,” he acknowledged. “Dr. Mark Evans. I’m the attending.”

“How is he, doc? Can I see him? Can I see Jared?”

“Why don’t you come with me to my office first.”

Jensen looked over at Chris. Now that the answers were soon in coming, Jensen almost didn’t want to hear them. His deepest fears could become reality.

“Your friend can come along, too, if that’s what you want,” he heard the doctor say.

“Chris…” He looked at his friend, the only person in the world who had been by his side longer than Jared.

“Whatever you need, man.” Chris stood and when Jensen remained glued to his seat, he held a hand out. “C’mon, Jen. Let’s go find out how our boy’s doing.”

Jensen nodded. He pushed himself up out of his chair.

They left the waiting room, following the doctor through a set of swinging doors; Jensen’s legs felt leaden as he walked, but Chris’ guiding hand between his shoulder blades gave him the strength he needed to keep moving. Dr. Evans led them down a long hallway, turned left, and continued on past several rooms before he finally stopped and turned into one of them.

“Take a seat, if you will.” Dr. Evans gestured to two empty chairs as he sat down on the corner of his desk.

When the men were seated, the doctor started. “I’ll start by saying Mr. Padalecki was very lucky.”

Jensen let out a sigh of relief. But he also understood that just because Jared was lucky, it didn’t mean Jared was okay. Jensen had seen the car…or what was left of it.

Jensen shifted forward in his seat as he waited for the doctor to tell him more.

Dr. Evans picked up a file from his desk. He adjusted his glasses and took a moment to read it over.

“Mr. Padalecki was unconscious when the paramedics arrived, the result of a fairly mild concussion. The CT showed very minor swelling. I don’t believe he’ll suffer anything more than a decent headache from it, but we’ll be sure to continue to monitor him.”

The doctor glanced up at the two of them. When he saw that there were no questions, he continued.

“His c-spine came up negative; he didn’t sustain any fractures in his neck. But he does have a few broken bones.” The doctor flipped a page in the file and reviewed it. “He has a distal radius fracture...” At both Jensen’s and Chris’ blank looks, Dr. Evans simplified it for them. “A broken wrist. Sorry about that.” Jensen couldn’t help but think that sounded a lot better than the other term the doctor had used. _Friggin’ doctors._ “He also has four broken ribs on his left side.”

Chris had been keeping quiet, but Jensen heard a low whistle and a muttered “Damn” from next to him.

At the same time, Jensen was cringing knowing how much that had to hurt. He’d broken _one_ rib once and it had sucked fantastically.

“Any questions so far?” The doctor looked between Jensen and Chris.

They both shook their heads.

“No,” Jensen replied.

The doctor turned to another page in Jared’s records. “The only other thing, and it sounds worse than it is, is the collapse of his left lung. But we ran a chest tube and were able to get that under control without any surgery. Your husband will have to remain under close observation for several days and learn to do a few breathing exercises until it’s fully healed.

“He’s a healthy, young man. As long as he takes it easy, he should heal without any complications.”

When the doctor closed the file, Jensen asked, “Is that it? Jesus, I saw his car.” He looked between Chris and the doctor.

“The paramedics say the airbags and his seatbelt saved his life. As I said, Mr. Ackles, your husband is a very lucky man.” The doctor looked at his watch. “If you’re ready, I can take you up. He should be situated in his room by now. I’ll warn you now, though, he’s on some fairly potent pain meds. He may not wake up for some time.”

“I just want to see him, doc.”

::*::*::*::

Jensen held his breath as Dr. Evans pushed the door open. He knew things could be so much worse, but still…

“I’ll just wait out here, Jen,” Chris said. “Take whatever time you need.”

From where he was, Jensen could only see the foot of Jared’s hospital bed. He hesitated, but then stepped silently into the room behind the doctor.

Jared was lying in bed asleep. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises and his silky brown locks were smoothed back under a white bandage; Jensen could see a tinge of red soiling the crisp white of the gauze near his left temple. His left forearm and most of his hand were hidden under a sturdy plaster cast. The blankets were folded down to his waist revealing the compression wrap that was keeping his ribs from shifting.

An I.V. line ran from a pole where several bags of clear fluids hung and down into the top of Jared’s right hand where the catheter was taped over to hold it in place. Jensen tried to ignore the urine collection bag hanging below the bed as he took the whole picture in. And then Jensen heard the heart monitor beeping— _Jared’s heartbeat_ —strong and steady…and oh, so beautiful.

Jensen couldn’t help it. He broke down. Right there in front of the doctor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Jared was alive. The _beep…beep…beep_ of that annoying monitor was proof of that.

“Thank you,” he whispered…to the doctor…to God above.

Dr. Evans reached up and patted Jensen on the shoulder.

“I’ll leave you two alone for now. Use the call button if you need anything.”

Jensen could only nod. When the door snicked closed behind him, he walked over to the bed and pressed his lips to Jared’s. He rubbed a soothing hand over Jared’s right arm.

“I’m here, Jare.”

::*::*::*::

Jared didn’t rouse for another handful of hours.

An exhausted Chris had taken his leave just as the night had started to shift over to dawn. He’d left with promises to get in touch with Jeff and Misha and anyone else aside from family who needed to know about Jared. It had been up to Jensen to call both their families, not something he’d been looking forward to.

Both the Padaleckis and the Ackleses would be making the drive up on Monday; that was the longest Jensen could push them off. It would give Jared another day to rest up.

It was nearly 4:30am when Jensen was pulled out of the light doze he’d drifted into. He lifted his head from the edge of the bed where he’d fallen asleep and looked at Jared. The fingers on Jared’s right hand twitched and Jared’s head rolled on the pillow.

Jensen sat up at full attention, sleep forgotten.

“Jared? C’mon, sweetheart, open those gorgeous eyes for me. Let me know you’re okay.”

He took Jared’s hand in his own and waited patiently. But Jared didn’t respond; he didn’t open his eyes. Jensen soon lost himself in the rhythm of Jared’s heartbeat.

The on-duty nurse walked into the room sometime later to check on the monitors and the I.V. bags. They acknowledged each other with quiet hellos. As she was leaving, she exclaimed, “Oh, I almost forgot. I’ll be right back.”

Curiosity piqued, Jensen arched an eyebrow.

Just a moment later, she returned with two bags, one which, when he checked inside, held the clothes Jared must have been wearing earlier and the other, a small Ziploc bag which held Jared’s personal effects as he immediately recognized Jared’s wallet and cell phone inside. He thanked her and she gave him a polite smile before leaving the room.

He set the clothing bag down on the floor beside his feet. The other he opened.

Jared’s phone looked to be a complete and total loss, its screen shattered into a million pieces. He set it aside and took out Jared’s wallet. Thumbing through it, he smiled when he found the picture of them that Jared kept tucked away inside. Jensen slipped it out from behind the protective plastic.

The picture was roughly five years old. Jensen could remember the night as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. They had gone to a carnival and had had their pictures taken in one of those silly photo booths; they both had cotton candy—Jared’s was pink and Jensen’s was blue. Their smiles were wide. It was the night Jared had proposed to Jensen. They’d been so young and invincible back then.

As Jensen stared down at the photograph, the empty plastic bag slipped from his lap and fell to the floor. When it landed, it didn’t sound as empty as Jensen had thought it was. He tucked the dog-eared photo safely back into Jared’s wallet and set it down next to the phone on the side table before bending over to retrieve the bag.

Something else was still inside, something that glinted in the light of the room. He frowned as he reached inside the bag. When he saw what it was, he covered his mouth to hide a sob.

It was Jared’s wedding ring. The delicate gold band had been on Jared’s finger since Jensen had put it on him on their wedding day. Jared _never_ took it off.

They’d had to cut it off.

::*::*::*::

Jensen’s back had been unforgiving and he’d finally had to resort to sleeping (that’s if you could call what he was doing sleeping) in the lounge chair across the room.

There was a noise from Jared’s bed and Jensen opened his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Jared had stirred only to not wake up, but Jensen checked on him each and every time.

Jared’s eyes were open this time.

_Oh, god. Jared was awake!_

“Jared?” Jensen got up and started across the room.

Jared slowly turned his head toward Jensen. He stared at him and blinked his eyes as if trying to bring him into focus.

“Hey.” The word was scratchy and sleep-roughened. “Missed your show… I’m—”

Was Jared honestly trying to apologize for missing Jensen’s set? Jensen wanted to laugh; he wanted to cry.

“Don’t.” Jensen’s voice cracked with a sudden flood of emotions. And again he felt those damn tears threatening. “Don’t even think about trying to apologize…or I’ll kick your ass when you’re all better.”

“Jensen…c’mere.”

Jared reached out to Jensen and Jensen took his hand, fingers curling into his husband’s. At Jared’s urging, Jensen climbed up into the bed and lay down beside him. He draped his arm across Jared’s middle being careful of the bandages covering his chest and Jared leaned his head against Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen was trying to hold it together. He sniffled.

“You okay?” Jared asked.

Jensen took a deep, settling breath. “I…I was in the middle of my set and then the next thing I know, Chris is running up onto the stage. I’ll never forget it. He just had this… _look_. Before I could ask what was going on, he was stuffing my shirt in my face and dragging me out to his truck.

“Jesus Christ, Jared, I saw your car. They hadn’t cleared the scene yet. I thought you were dead. How you managed to get out of that with just a few broken bones and a concussion…”

The tears broke free then, slipped over his lashes and fell down his cheeks. Jared released his hold on Jensen’s hand and reached over to brush them away with the pad of his thumb. He gave a soft, reassuring smile.

“I’m gonna be okay, Jensen. I’m right here. You know I’d never leave you.”

Jensen knew that, but then again, things weren’t always in a person’s control. Tonight was an exemplary example of that. He’d almost lost Jared tonight.

Jared must have seen the fear and worry in Jensen’s eyes, because he let his thumb smooth down Jensen’s cheek before he cupped the side of Jensen’s face with his large hand to draw Jensen down into a gentle kiss. Jensen went all too willingly because…yeah, for far too long last night did Jensen think he might never have this again.

The puff of a silent gasp hit Jensen’s lips and he quickly pulled away. He could see the pain in Jared’s too-expressive eyes. “Take it easy. Don’t need you complicating things more than they already are.”

He reached up to tuck the few stray strands of Jared’s unruly hair behind his ear and he smiled. “We’ll talk later. Just get some more rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Not goin’ anywhere.”

Jared nuzzled into the crook of Jensen’s neck and Jensen did his best to wrap his arms around Jared; it was awkward to say the least what with the I.V. line, the heart monitor, and all of Jared’s injuries. But that was okay. Those were tangible things Jensen could deal with.

Now that he knew Jared was going to be okay, Jensen fell into a deep, and much needed, sleep himself. So what if his arm started to go numb after just a few minutes.

::*::*::*::

_Tuesday afternoon…_

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Chris asked as he climbed out of his truck and surveyed the building they’d just pulled up to.

Jensen closed his door and rounded the front of the pickup. “No… Yes,” Jensen corrected himself.

Jensen wasn’t sure about anything these days, not after what happened the other night. After almost losing someone you love so much, a person tended to look at the world through different colored glasses.

Chris gave Jensen one of those looks. “Now, that’s sure as hell a concrete answer if I ever heard one.”

“Shut up. I know what I’m doing.” Jensen tucked his hands into his front pockets and stepped around Chris heading for the cement sidewalk leading up to the door.

“Pickin’ up a bundle of trouble is what you’re doin’,” Chris teased as he followed Jensen. “Never thought I’d see the day you’d break.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ve turned over a new leaf…or something like that,” Jensen mumbled over his shoulder as he strode to the front door and pulled it open. His steps faltered when the sound of barking dogs immediately enveloped him. He sure as hell hoped he knew what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, Jensen and Chris were being led by a shelter volunteer—Becky—into the section of the building that housed the dog kennels. Jensen didn’t know what he was looking for, but figured he’d know it when he saw it. _Jared would be so much better at this,_ he thought as they slowly shuffled up and down the aisles checking out the available dogs. (But then again, Jared would probably bring home the entire population of the shelter if given the chance.)

Deep down, Jensen felt every dog in the place would enjoy a new home and it tore at his heart that he had to pass on so many, but he wanted that special one for Jared. He was losing hope with every step he took as they began to loop back toward the front of the building.

They were walking by a smaller kennel that was separate from the others when Jensen happened to glance inside. He spied a little bundle of brown and black fur hidden in a pile of woolen blankets. The dog—puppy—was a bit mangy-looking and looked like it needed some TLC. Sad, brown eyes peeked up at Jensen from the blankets. Puppy dog eyes…the same ones Jared had when he wanted something.

Jensen stopped in his tracks causing Chris to walk into his back. “That one,” he said without any hesitation.

Chris peered over his shoulder. “Leave it to you to find the saddest damn dog in the place.”

“Give him some time with Jared and I bet he’ll perk right up.”

“Yeah, I guess it does remind me a little bit of you back in the day.”

Jensen scowled. “Dude, seriously?”

“What? It’s true!”

He turned his back to Chris and looked at Becky. “Is there a reason he’s being kept away from the others? Is he available?”

“Oh, he’s available. A good Samaritan brought him in early last week. He was half-starved and the poor little guy’s hardly come out of hiding the whole time—but he’s doing much better now. He’s still a little nervous around children and other animals which is one of the reasons he’s still here. He’s friendly enough though; our canine behavior specialist has assessed his temperament and he shows no signs of being aggressive.

“He’s just scared and in need of a loving home, I think,” she said as she glanced at the puppy and back up to Jensen. “Jared? Is he your son?”

Chris chuckled at that and Jensen grinned as he shook his head no. “Sometimes he can be considered a giant kid—” Jensen heard Chris snort and say “Sometimes?” He ignored his friend. (Jensen should have brought Steve instead, but the man was allergic to cats and had regretfully bowed out of making the trip to the shelter.) “But no, he’s my husband. We don’t have any other pets or children.” He refrained from adding “at the moment.” He didn’t need to break that news to Chris just yet. Jared and Jensen were still discussing their family game plan; nothing was set in stone yet.

Jensen’s mind wandered away toward his and Jared’s five year game plan for a brief second before Becky brought him back to the present. “I could open the pen and let you get a closer look at him if you want, but I’m not going to promise anything.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen stepped back and let Becky flip the latch on the door. The hinges squeaked as the door swung open.

Becky smiled as she waved Jensen in. “Go ahead. Let’s see what he thinks.”

Jensen stepped into the pen and slowly got down to his knees so as not to scare the animal. He reached a hand out to let the puppy sniff it. It took a few moments and Jensen was starting to wonder if the dog would even acknowledge him, but then there was a soft whine and the puppy lifted its head from its makeshift bed. It sniffed Jensen’s hand and then licked his fingers causing Jensen to smile. He could admit he wasn’t the world’s biggest dog person, but he could already feel his heart melting.

“Hey there, buddy,” he called out.

The puppy stood up, one ear up, the other down, and gave a little bark. It licked Jensen’s hand again, this time with more fervor, and Jensen’s smile grew.

“True love,” Chris teased from behind Jensen.

“Wow. I think he likes you,” Becky said in awe from where she stood watching. “You’re the first person he’s shown any attention to. If you want, you can bring him to one of the meeting rooms and get to know him for a little while, make sure he’s what you’re looking for. I also have some forms you’ll need to fill out if you decide to take him.”

“Yeah. I think we should probably do that.”

::*::*::*::

“Dude, no! I am not keeping that thing here,” Chris yelled and gestured to the puppy that Jensen had just set down on the floor with a wave of his hand.

“Just until Jared is out. You said you would.”

“Yeah, that’s because I didn’t really think you’d go through with it, Mr. I-Will-Never-Own-a-Dog.”

Steve snorted from where he was leaning up against the island in Chris’ kitchen.

“What are you laughin’ at, asshat?” Chris glared at Steve.

“Nothing,” Steve said with a grin. “But you did say you’d help out.”

“See?” Jensen looked down when the puppy nipped at the cuff of his jeans. “He’s harmless.”

“And craps on the floor,” Chris complained.

“You just gotta take him outside when he gives you that look.”

“He’ll chew all my boots.”

“Then put ‘em away.”

“He’ll—”

“Chris!” both Jensen and Steve shouted over the other man’s excuses.

“What?” Chris glowered at the two of them. “Fine. But if they don’t let Jared out on Thursday, you’re takin’ him. I don’t give a damn what I supposedly promised. Two days!”

Just as Chris was agreeing to puppy-sit, the puppy walked over and started chewing on the toe of his cowboy boot.

“Shit,” he muttered in resignation.

Jensen covered his mouth to hide his grin. Steve outright laughed and, for that, he received a smack upside the head from Chris.

::*::*::*::

_Tuesday evening…_

 

Jensen closed the door and leaned back against it with a groan. “Okay. They’re all gone. You can stop pretending.”

The corner of Jared’s lips lifted into a smile and he cracked an eye open.

“The things I do for you, you know?” Jensen teased as he pushed away from the door and walked over to half-ass it on the edge of the bed at Jared’s side.

“I didn’t think they’d ever leave.” Jared scratched lightly at the bandage on his forehead—he’d needed three stitches, but the doctor had promised the scar would hardly be noticeable. Jensen reached up and stopped him. “Did you really have to call them?”

Jensen lifted his brow. “And risk the fury of our mamas? What, did you want me in the hospital sharing a room with you?”

Jared grinned. “Yeah, I get your point.”

Nothing could touch the mother-henning Jared had received from both their mamas over the last day and a half. They had swept in like a whirlwind first thing Monday morning and hadn’t stopped until they were gone just now. Jensen, Alan, Jerry, and the others…aside from Jeff who had been doing his own version of mother-henning—why Jared had given the man full access to his medical records Jensen would never know—had all stayed smart and kept out of the way, mostly hiding out in the hospital cafeteria. (Surprisingly, the hospital food was fairly decent, especially the butterscotch pudding.)

Anyway, it was no wonder Jared had resorted to feigning exhaustion and sleep. It had been the only way to get them all to finally leave.

“You okay?” Jensen asked. The room was too quiet now that it was just the two of them.

Jared shifted ever so slightly in the bed, right hand splayed protectively across his left side as he did. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just want outta here. And I hurt.” He rolled his bottom lip out into a pout.

Jensen couldn’t help but lean over and suck that plump bottom lip into his mouth. Moments later the lip was replaced by Jared’s tongue and the kiss grew heated; Jensen could feel his own need growing and was sure Jared was right there with him. It had been way too long since they’d had some quality time together.

Jensen pulled away. Jared looked up at him, eyes lust-blown and dark.

“Give me a second,” Jensen said as he hopped off the bed and went to make sure the door was closed all the way. Just for good measure, he dragged a chair in front of it and then turned around and drew the privacy curtains.

“What are you doing?” Jared inquired as Jensen moved around the room.

“Gonna make you forget about all your aches and pains,” he replied as he pulled the thin blue sheets off Jared’s lap and down over his legs. “You think you can stay still and keep quiet?”

Jared’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at Jensen’s hand which was now gliding up his bare thigh and just slipping under the material of his gown. He looked back up at Jensen, teeth pressing into the soft flesh of his lower lip. All he did was nod.

Jensen smiled as he climbed up onto the bed and settled in between Jared’s legs. He tugged Jared’s gown up the rest of the way and pulled his husband’s hard and flushed cock out of his boxer briefs. Jensen wet his lips with a flick of his tongue before leaning down and licking a stripe right up the underside of the heated flesh causing Jared to groan.

The bed wasn’t big by any means, but he could still manage to get the job done.

::*::*::*::

_Thursday morning…_

 

Today was the day Jared was supposed to be released from the hospital. And thank god, because Jensen didn’t know if Jared would survive another day in the place. Anyone who knew Jared knew the man couldn’t sit still for five minutes let alone five days.

Jensen leaned against the counter along the window as Dr. Evans did one final examination of Jared’s vitals and whatnot. Jensen had lost track of everything the nurses and doctors had done to Jared during his stay at the hospital.

The only thing that mattered was that Jared was on the mend.

“Well, Mr. Padalecki, you’re healing up quite nicely,” Dr. Evans finally said as he finished reviewing Jared’s charts. “I think we can let you go home…if you promise to get some bed rest for a few more days. You also need to stay on top of those breathing exercises. If you don’t, that lung could collapse again.”

The doctor glanced across the room at Jensen and Jensen nodded. He’d already spoken to Dr. Evans earlier about Jared’s aftercare and had a long list of things he would have to help Jared with. Jensen was essentially going to be Jared’s “nurse” for the next few weeks.

Jared had been more than agreeable to the idea, but for reasons other than his health. Jensen had seen the gleam in Jared’s eye, the horny bastard. At least he hadn’t lost his sex drive from the accident.

When Jensen heard his husband snicker from where he sat on the bed, he looked over at the other man, eyes narrowing because he knew exactly what was going through Jared’s head. If Jared was still thinking they were going to be playing “Doctor” anytime soon, he was in for some disappointment.

“We’ll do a follow up in a week’s time,” the doctor continued, “but in the meantime, if you have any trouble breathing, or anything else for that matter, I want you to contact me. Mr. Ackles has my card.”

Jensen looked back at the doctor when he heard his name.

“Okay, doc,” Jared said. Jensen knew Jared would agree to anything just about now, as long as it meant he’d be able to get out of here. Jensen had to admit, it _had_ been a long five days.

Jensen glanced at his watch. It was going on noon. Chris and Steve were probably en route to the hospital right about now. Chris, the impatient ass that he was, couldn’t wait to present Jared with his “Welcome Home” gift. No matter what Jensen had said or how much he’d threatened his friend, Chris had still insisted on coming down to the hospital before Jared was released…with the puppy in tow. All five of them (including the dog) would be lucky if they didn’t get their asses thrown out of the hospital before Jared was officially released.

“Dude, they allow dogs in hospitals,” Chris had argued. “And this little guy, how could anyone throw him out? Just look how cute he is.” Chris had proceeded on making baby faces and baby sounds at the poor animal. Oh, how a person could change in just two days. If Jensen had only had a camera…

Trying to talk Chris out of his plan had been pointless. Jensen hadn’t even bothered to waste his breath trying to explain the difference between a service dog, a therapy dog, and a _pet_.

“I’ll work on your discharge papers while you get dressed.” Dr. Evans was still talking to Jared. “One of the nurses will bring a chair up shortly.” The doctor gave a brief nod to each of them, then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jensen could feel the excitement bleeding off Jared and he couldn’t help but smile knowing how Jared was going to react when he saw his gift.

“What?” a too-observant Jared asked.

“Oh, nothing.”

Jensen kept his eyes turned away as he busied himself by sorting through Jared’s clothes and picking up the button-down shirt from the foot of the bed. He shook it out before holding it out for Jared to thread his arms into. Jensen did up the buttons leaving the top two undone all while trying to ignore the colorful canvas of bruises decorating Jared’s torso as he did, and then he rolled up the sleeves being mindful of Jared’s cast. Once the shirt was on, Jensen began to help Jared get into his jeans and boxers.

Jared stood up, holding onto Jensen’s shoulder for balance. Jensen could feel the heavy weight of his husband and knew how much Jared was still hurting even if he wouldn’t admit it. Jared’s body had been through a lot and five days of healing was just the beginning; he still had another month or two to go.

“You’re hiding something from me,” Jared pried.

Jensen wrangled Jared’s pants up his long legs, zipped them up and buttoned them. When he was done, Jared sat back down on the bed looking a little pale from the endeavor.

Jensen knelt down on the floor and adjusted Jared’s blue stockings—they would only be needed for another day or two—and then slipped Jared’s sneakers onto his feet.

“Am not,” Jensen denied as he finished tying the second shoe and stood up, dusting his knees off as he did. His smile slipped through his defenses though. When Jared was happy, Jensen was happy. It was damn near contagious.

Jensen squeaked in surprise, a noise he would never admit to later, when Jared suddenly reached out and wrapped an arm around him. He was pulled into the V of Jared’s legs.

“Yes. You. Are.”

Jensen looked at his husband, the abrasions on his face, the bruising on his brow that was now more green and yellow than reddened purple. It brought him back to Saturday night and his stomach twisted. He reached out and gently traced his index finger over the egg on Jared’s forehead. He’d almost lost Jared. What would he have done if he had? He didn’t think he would have been able to move on from something like that.

Jensen swallowed and blinked back the moisture in his eyes hoping Jared hadn’t noticed.

But he had.

Jared took Jensen’s hands into his own. He looked up at Jensen, pleading in his ever-changing eyes. “Please, don’t look at me like that. Another month or two and you won’t even know it happened. I’ll be fine.”

Jensen looked down at their clasped hands, but was jolted from the moment when there was a knock at the door. He gave Jared a kiss, their lips barely brushing…a promise to talk more about this later…before turning to answer the door.

Chris came sauntering through the door, eyes alight with mischief and a wide grin on his face. “Hey, son,” he greeted Jared as he came into the room and hugged him. Steve came through the door behind him holding a large (and to Jensen, rather obvious) cardboard box.

“Sorry about this,” Steve whispered as he passed the box off to Jensen with a wink.

“Sorry my ass,” Jensen said with a grin. Chris might be Jensen’s best friend, but Steve was right up there. Jensen had known him since his freshman year in college when Chris had attempted to put a band together; they still played from time to time. (More than once, Jensen had been dragged onstage to play with them.)

The box was awkward in Jensen’s arms. The puppy inside wasn’t exactly sleeping and wanted out. _Just like Jared_ , Jensen mused. The animal started to scratch at the side of the box and then it whined. The box suddenly tipped catching Jensen off guard; Jensen would be the first to admit he had never really been good at the fine art of juggling. _Shit!_

He did his best to keep the box from toppling to the floor, but he hit his elbow on the door behind him striking his funny bone— _Jesus-goddamn-Christ that hurt!—_ and lost his hold. The box crashed to the floor and the lid popped off. He heard Chris shout just as the ball of black and brown fur shot off across the small room…thankfully, away from the door and not out into the hallway.

Jensen took off running, nearly tripping over Steve in the process of trying to catch his little runaway. Chris darted across the room to slam the door shut, cursing under his laughter. Jensen could only imagine what they all looked like to Jared, a bunch of damn mad men.

Jensen reached out for the puppy, but it slipped through his fingers and disappeared behind the bed.

“Like a damn greased pig! Get ‘im, Jensen!” Chris shouted in a burst of laughter.

Jensen growled. “Shut the hell up and help me, asshole.”

Chris and Steve only laughed that much louder. Jensen glanced over his shoulder and could swear he saw tears in their eyes.

“Fuckers,” he grumbled without any real heat to his words. Why did you need enemies when you had best friends like that?

Jensen had to get down on his hands and knees to get behind the bed. He was probably putting on a pretty good show; although, two totally different ones, he was sure.

He reached out, wedging his shoulder between the head of the bed and the wall; he felt the muscles in his neck straining as he twisted and contorted his body to fit in the tight space. The tips of his fingers just barely touched soft fur. “So much for the shy little dog I thought I got,” he muttered under his breath. (The puppy had proven to be a handful over the last couple days; he’d definitely come out of his shell.) “C’mon, Rover.” Jensen stretched even further feeling his muscles pull all that much more, but the dog must have backed up another step because Jensen didn’t feel him anymore. “Dude, really?” he grumbled when he felt around, fingers only coming in contact with empty air. “Get your furry ass out here. Please…”

The dog yipped, then, and Jensen heard the soft patter of puppy nails on the tile floor…from the other side of the bed. He dropped his head, forehead connecting with the wall in front of him, and shook it in defeat. He’d obviously lost this battle.

_So much for surprises._

Jensen shimmied out from behind the bed just in time to see Chris swoop down and catch the animal.

“Got ya, ya little crapper.”

Jensen glanced at Jared. Jared looked over at him at the same time, eyes bright with excitement. Jared’s attention was pulled away a second later when Chris walked over and carefully placed the dog in his lap.

As Jensen got up off the floor, he decided he might as well explain what the hell was going on. He was sure Jared was a bit confused from all the commotion.

“I thought you might like a little ‘Welcome Home’ present. But they,” he gestured to Chris and Steve over his shoulder, “obviously don’t know what ‘home’ means; that’s why it’s here.”

Jared was quiet as he looked down at the puppy in his lap, fingers stroking through its soft coat of fur. He was quiet for so long that Jensen started to wonder if he’d made a mistake in thinking Jared still wanted a dog. He hadn’t mentioned the idea in quite some time, and Jared _did_ work long days. Maybe a dog didn’t fit their lifestyle at the moment. Damn, he’d become one of _those_ people, the ones that brought a poor animal home without thinking it through.

Jensen glanced at the floor as his doubts about his decision began to sink in. “If you don’t want it—” When Jared didn’t answer right away, he looked up. Jared and the puppy were nose to nose and Jared was getting a face full of puppy kisses.

“No way. This little guy is mine.” Jared smiled broadly. “Thank you.”

Jared reached an arm out to Jensen and Jensen moved over to let Jared pull him down into a kiss.

“You know, Jen,” Jensen and Jared pulled away from each other and they both looked at Chris, “until Jared’s back up on his feet full time, you’re gonna have to take care of that thing.”

And that was just another thing Jensen hadn’t thought through. Crap. Literally. And wet spots on the floor. And chewed up shoes. And… Yeah, that list could go on and on if what he’d seen at Chris’ place was anything to go by.

He heard Jared begin to laugh and was about to tell Chris he was going to have to come stay with them until Jared got back up on his feet full time, but then his attention was immediately drawn back down to his husband when he heard a groan.

Jared had a grimace on his face and was holding one arm around his side while trying to keep hold of the wiggling puppy in his lap.

“Please…don’t. That hurts,” he breathed out between gritted teeth.

“Then don’t fuckin’ laugh, you moron,” Chris was quick to say. “You think someone as smart as you would know better.”

Jensen arched an eyebrow and bit back a laugh of his own when Steve smacked Chris upside the head.

“Don’t be an ass,” Steve scolded.

Chris batted Steve’s hand away and adjusted the ponytail holder at the nape of his neck. “So whatcha gonna name the little mutt?” he asked.

Jensen settled down onto the bed next to Jared. He watched as Jared looked down at the pup. Big, brown eyes looked up and met with hazel. Jensen grinned when the animal let out another _yip_ and wagged its tail. Its head nearly disappeared under Jared’s hand as Jared petted it.

Jared didn’t hesitate, not for a moment.

“Lucky,” he answered.

Jensen was sure it was only one of many names he’d be calling the dog in the upcoming months as it grew from puppy- to adulthood, but to see that smile on Jared’s face, dealing with a rambunctious (but adorable) puppy in their house was a small price to pay.

 

_~ Fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.


End file.
